Ninfa del Bosque
by Andreaeb182
Summary: Este es mi regalo por el cumpleaños de mi adorado Eriol. espero que lo disfruten tanto como yo. Cuidense... XD Es un UA.


_**Hola a todas!! ESte es mi regalito a mi adorado Eriol por su cumple. Se que es algo apresurado, pero apenas lo hice hoy a las carreras porque tenía un compromiso... por lo que espero q me disculpen por ello y por lo vacío que esta. Intenté hacer lo mejor porsible, pero a veces las ganas no bastan. Pero tenía que subirlo. Es que como es posible pasar por alto el cumple de mi amor platonico. En fin, como todos sabemos, CCS pertenece a las grandiosas magakas Clamp, ya que si fuera mio, las demandaria a todas por tan solo suspirar o pensar en Eriol. XD jejeje. Este Oneshot es un UA, así que no hay magia, o tal vez sip. XD  
**_

**_Cuidense,_**

**_Atte:_**

**_Andreaeb182_**

* * *

**NINFA DEL BOSQUE**

_No se si regalarte algunas palabras, corazón. No se si recordarte sea lo debido o si soñarte lo indicado. No estoy seguro de que lo que hago sea lo correcto o lo equivocado. Es más, no se absolutamente nada pero eso poco interesa o más bien, poco te interesa. No creo que me entiendas, ¿y como hacerlo? Si n__i yo mismo lo hago, pero es que en todas mis verdades, te encuentras tu camuflada. Porque eres esa constante que me aterra y me desespera. Porque siempre te encuentro en los lugares inimaginados y aunque trato de no hacerlo, me lleno de ti. Y se que es imposible no hacerlo, pero aun así me miento. Es que te odio tanto por ello. Te odio como jamás creí hacerlo, pero todo es mentira. Todo es una cruel farsa, ya que nunca logré odiarte. Nunca pude verte con otros ojos que no fueran estos. Nunca pude evitar sentirte mía aunque no lo fueras. Y por más que intente negarlo, tampoco fui capaz de evitar el amarte como lo hago._

_Pero yo no sabría decirte te amo si te tuviera al frente. Pero es que soy un imbécil. No puedo quererte, pero aun así lo hago. No debo mirarte, pero sin embargo no hago otra cosa que admirarte a lo lejos. _

-mmm… no me convence.-soltó un joven mientras releía el papel en el que estaba escribiendo. Intentó arrugarlo, cuando una mano femenina se lo arrebato.

-Déjame leerlo antes de que intentes algo.- exclamó la joven que se encontraba en la habitación. Se sentó en la cama que había en el centro de la habitación y sonrió dulcemente mientras leía. –Esta muy lindo Eriol.- soltó la joven, mirando al joven.

-No sé Sakura, no me termina de convencer.- dijo Eriol en medio de un suspiro desganado. El joven se levantó del escritorio donde estaba sentada y se acercó a donde se encontraba su amiga. Su liso cabello negro azulado le caía despreocupadamente en los ojos y en el rostro. Sus ojos, de un color azul profundo y misterioso, se ocultaban tras unas gafas que lograba hacer que su dueño se viera aun más enigmático. Su cuerpo había ganado masa y músculos, además de tener una altura que llegaba a intimidar, no por nada media casi metro noventa.

-Eriol, no seas tan duro contigo mismo. Es realmente muy bueno.- lo regañó dulcemente su amiga de la infancia. Se conocían desde hacía mucho tiempo, siempre unidos y fieles entre si, a pesar de haberse separado durante varios años, cuando Eriol se fue del país a estudiar.

Se conocieron en la primaria, donde ambos eran tan solo unos infantes que se divertían juntos y hacían travesuras a los mayores. Pero el tiempo había pasado y él había cambiado. Sakura también había cambiado mucho, dejando atrás la niñez y convirtiéndose en una hermosa joven, pero sin perder la inocencia que la caracterizaba. Tenía un cuerpo envidiable y su cabello castaño lo llevaba hasta la mitad de su espalda, nada en comparación con el cabello corto que solía usar en su niñez. Sus ojos, verdes como un par de esmeraldas, le transmitían tranquilidad y confianza, además de unas ganas de proteger esa inocencia que aún vive en ella.

-¿Pero será suficiente como para comenzar una historia? Sabes que estoy full atrasado con esta nueva novela que intento escribir, y por más que lo intento, nada me sale.- soltó el pelinegro mientras caminaba por la habitación, algo angustiado. –hace tiempo que no escribo nada bueno. Siento que he perdido mi musa.- comentó el joven con un poco de amargura en su voz.

-Eriol, relájate un poco.- dijo suavemente la castaña mientras se levantaba y se acercaba a su amigo, para luego agarrar una de sus manos y entregarle la hoja de papel. –Lo estas haciendo muy bien, se que pronto este nuevo libro será otro de tus Best Seller, aunque tu no lo creas.- continuó diciendo, mientras lograba sacarle una pequeña sonrisa al joven. –Tómalo con tranquilidad. Además, hoy no es un día para que estés estresado.- dijo Sakura mientras soltaba la mano de su amigo y se dirigía al escritorio, para arreglar el desorden que había dejado su amigo.

-¿Por?- preguntó Eriol extrañado.

-Tonto.- susurró divertida Sakura, mientras terminaba de arreglar todo, para luego girarse a encarar a Eriol quien la veía fijamente. – ¿Cómo se te pudo olvidar que hoy es tu cumpleaños?- preguntó divertida mientras se acercaba para abrazar al ojiazul, que estaba en shock. –Feliz cumpleaños, Eriol-felicitó la castaña en medio de su abrazo.

-Sabia que algo se me había olvidado.- susurró el ojiazul, haciendo reír a la castaña, quien se separaba de él.

-bueno, ahora ya lo recuerdas. Así que no quiero verte trabajar el día de hoy.- sentenció la castaña con diversión mientras lo arrastraba fuera de la habitación. -Es más, ni siquiera te quiero en esta casa.- concluyó la castaña mientras lo conducía a la puerta de la casa. Eriol enarcó elegantemente una ceja ante esto.

-¿Es que ya no puedo estar ni siquiera en mi propia casa?- preguntó irónico el ojiazul.

-Pues no. Te estoy preparando algo especial, con gente especial que vendrá a verte y no quiero que estés aquí.- respondió la ojiverde con tranquilidad.

-Sakura, si se suponía que era una sorpresa, ¿para que me lo dices?- comentó divertido el ojiazul.

-Es que no importa que sepas que te voy a hacer algo. Si no lo que en sí pasará cuando lo veas.- respondió confusamente la castaña mientras abría la puerta principal de la casa. –Ahora si Eriol, quiero que te vayas de paseo todo el día y te quiero de vuelta a las 6 de la tarde.- concluyó la castaña, recibiendo como respuesta una sonrisa por parte de su amigo.

-Gracias por todo Sakura.- dijo el joven, mientras abrazaba a la castaña y salía por la puerta. La puerta se cerró tras de él y comenzó a caminar hacía la reja que permitía la entrada de su propiedad. Disfrutó de ver los jardines delanteros de la casa, que con tanto cuidado Sakura había plantado para él, alegando que la cosa se veía muy sombría sin ellos. ¿Y como no? Si era una mansión estilo victoriano. Sonrió ante el recuerdo de verse obligado a sembrar plantas por todas partes, aunque se había reído mucho con su amiga.

Caminó por uno par de minutos, hasta que estuvo en la reja y salió por fin de la casa. No le apetecía ir en automóvil, por lo que decidió dar un paseo a pie, y luego, si se cansaba, tomaba el metro o un autobús.

Hacía un bonito día de marzo. Era un tranquilo domingo, y el día apenas comenzaba. No hacía mucho calor, por lo cual no era fastidioso el caminar por las calles, además, la primavera se notaba en el aire por los tupidos árboles, llenos de flores y la cantidad de pajarillos que se escuchaban cantar.

Metió sus manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón negro y se encontró con su IPod, lo único a parte de su billetera, con lo que sakura lo dejó salir. Decidió escuchar un poco de música mientras caminaba, para así disfrutar más de la tranquilidad de las calles semivacías. Colocó una canción de uno de sus grupos favoritos, Nightwish, y siguió su camino.

_Come wet a widow's eye  
Cover the night with your love  
Dry the rain from my beaten face  
Drink the wine the red sweet taste of mine_

_Come cover me with you  
For the thrill  
till you will take me in  
Come comfort me in you  
Young love must  
Live twice only for us_

_For me  
For you  
Time devours passion's beauty  
With me  
With you  
In war for the love of you  
(Tonight any dream will do)_

_For me  
For you  
Time devours passion's beauty  
With me  
With you  
In war for the love of you  
(Tonight any dream will do)_

_Not a world but your fine grace  
Seduction in sleepwalker's land  
November dressed in May on your face  
Holding us now the lovecropper's hand_

_Come cover me with you  
For the thrill  
till you will take me in  
Come comfort me in you  
Young love must  
Live twice only for us_

Tarareó la canción, mientras esta sonaba. Se sumergió en la voz de la vocalista y se dejó llevar mientras miraba, pero no veía lo que tenía adelante. Sin darse cuenta había llegado a un parque, y se había internado entre el pequeño bosque que había en él. Al sonar la última oración, sintió que algo chocaba contra él. Rápidamente agarró aquello que lo golpeó y sintió una cintura muy estrecha y delicada. Bajó sus ojos y se encontró con una joven. Una hermosa joven. Parecía una ninfa del bosque, una de esas criaturas mitológicas en las que creía de niño, y que le atraían con demasía.

La joven era de piel blanca como la nieve y de labios rojos como una cereza, los cuales se encontraban entreabiertos en ese momento, pareciéndole sumamente tentadores. Sus cabellos, le acariciaban la mano, ya que estos le llegaban un poco más debajo de la cintura y eran de un hermoso color negro como la noche. Su figura era estilizada y perfecta, con las curvas en la proporción ideal, como siempre había alabado en las mujeres. Y sus ojos, un par de gemas hermosas, de un color tan extraño que brillaban como un par de amatistas.

Sonrió levemente al observar a la joven y la soltó suavemente, al notar que llevaba mucho tiempo sosteniéndola contra si. Se quitó los auriculares y apagó el Ipod.

-Lo siento, venía distraído y no me di cuenta por donde iba.- se disculpó el joven diciendo la verdad.

-no se preocupe, que yo también iba algo distraída.- respondió amablemente la joven con una sonrisa. La voz de la joven era suave y dulce, cargada de inocencia y de sinceridad. –Es que este parque es tan hermoso, que sentí ganas de adentrarme un poco más en el bosque y me sumergí tanto en mis pensamientos que no era conciente de lo que pasaba a mi alrededor.- comentó la pelinegra mientras se acomodaba el vestido que llevaba puesto. Se trataba de un vestido de tirantes de color blanco, el cual le acariciaba suavemente la silueta y le llegaba por debajo de la rodilla. Llevaba zapatillas del mismo color, sin tacón y un pequeño bolso a juego. Su largo cabello iba solamente adornado por un pequeño broche que agarraba los cabellos por detrás, evitando que estos se le fueran al rostro, aunque varios de estos rebeldes mechones, le enmarcaban las mejillas.

-Si, es cierto. Yo en cambio iba demasiado concentrado en la canción que escuchaba, que no me di cuenta de por donde caminaba.- confesó el joven, mientras se pasaba una mano por el cabello, desordenándolo más.

-Se puede saber, ¿Cuál era esa canción? Claro, si no es impertinencia.- preguntó la joven mientras comenzaban a caminar juntos por el bosque.

-No lo es. Estaba escuchando Come Cover Me, es de un grupo extranjero. No se si lo conozca, pero se llama…- comenzó a decir el joven.

-Nightwish.- interrumpió la pelinegra, mientras lo miraba fijamente.

-Así es. Veo que conoce el grupo.- respondió Eriol con una sonrisa, la cual fue devuelta.

-Si, es más. Estaba cantando una canción de ellos, mientras caminaba.- comentó la pelinegra con una sonrisa.

-¿Ah si? Que interesante.- susurró el ojiazul para si mismo. –Por cierto, disculpe la falta de educación. Mi nombre es Eriol y el suyo.- se presentó el ojiazul, por alguna razón no quiso dar su apellido. Lo mejor era que no lo reconocieran por ahora. Tomó una de las manos de la joven y depositó un beso en el dorso de esta, haciendo sonrojar a la amatista. Sonrió internamente por ello.

-un placer conocerlo, Eriol. Mi nombre es Tomoyo.- respondió la joven con una sonrisa dulce, mientras intentaba controlar su sonrojo. El joven soltó la mano de la pelinegro casi sin quererlo, y sin saber porqué, sintió un vacío al hacerlo.

-Noto por su forma de presentarse y su acento, que no es japonés. Más bien diría que es ingles, ¿o me equivoco?- dijo Tomoyo, mientras observaba al joven que caminaba a su lado.

-No, no se equivoca.- respondió Eriol con simpleza. -Señorita Tomoyo, me pregunto, si no es mucho atrevimiento que me acompañe a pasear por el parque. Es que pasear solo no es tan divertido, como hacerlo con compañía, sobretodo si esta es tan encantadora como usted.- comentó Eriol, con una sonrisa sutil.

-Claro, pero con la condición de que deje de llamarme señorita Tomoyo. Con mi nombre, es más que suficiente.- dijo la amatista, con una sonrisa, recibiendo una igual por parte de él.

-Claro, Tomoyo.- respondió con suavidad, saboreando el nombre. La joven sonrió ante esto y continuaron adentrándose en el pequeño bosque. Luego de unos minutos de silencio, llegaron a un claro en medio de los árboles. Había una laguna clara, rodeada de árboles y arbustos, además de muchas flores.

-Este lugar es perfecto.- susurró la joven para si misma, pero el ojiazul logró escucharla. Inmediatamente se acercó al corriendo al claro y comenzó a bailar suavemente en la orilla de la laguna. Danzaba delicadamente, haciendo que la falda de su vestido ondeara con cada uno de sus movimientos. Pareciera que flotara, por la ligereza de sus pasos, y de pronto su voz comenzó a escucharse.

_-Come cover me with you_

_For the thrill_

_till you will take me in_

_Come comfort me in you_

_Young love must_

_Live twice only for us- _Entonó Tomoyo mientras bailaba. Eriol se quedó petrificado mirando la escena que transcurría frente a sí. Cada vez más le parecía que Tomoyo era una ninfa del Bosque, aunque supiera que eso era imposible. El ojiazul comenzó a acercarse poco a poco donde la joven, hasta llegar a estar a un metro de ella. Poco a poco tomoyo dejó de bailar y se acercó donde el joven.

-Vamos Eriol, Baila conmigo.- pidió la joven, mientras extendía su mano hacia él.

-Pero, no hay música ni nada.- se excusó el joven, mientras trataba de evitar bailar a toda costa. Sabía bailar perfectamente, pero no quería hacerlo. Prefería verla a ella hacerlo.

-No importa. Eso es lo de menos. Por favor, baila conmigo.- pidió nuevamente la joven, mientras se acercaba un poco más y tomaba la mano del joven y la llevaba a su cintura. Eriol tomó la otra mano de la joven y comenzaron a bailar suavemente, como si escucharan una melodía lenta.

-And I'd give up forever to touch you

'Cause I know that you feel me somehow

You're the closest to heaven that I'll ever be

And I don't want to go home right now- comenzó a cantar Tomoyo, mientras se dejaba guiar por Eriol. El ojiazul reconoció la canción inmediatamente y la tarareaba mentalmente mientras la amatista la entonaba.

-And all I can taste is this moment

And all I can breathe is your life

'Cause sooner or later it's over

I just don't want to miss you tonight- continuó entonando la pelinegro. Se sentía protegida entre los brazos del ojiazul, mientras que este la acercaba un poco más a si. Tomoyo recostó su rostro en el pecho del pelinegro, mientras seguía entonando la melodía que bailaban.

-And I don't want the world to see me

'Cause I don't think that they'd understand

When everything's made to be broken

I just want you to know who I am- Cantó Eriol cuando Tomoyo se disponía a hacerlo, continuando con la estrofa de la canción. Tomoyo se acomodó en le pecho de Eriol, mientras él posaba la otra mano en la fina cintura de ella.

-And you can't fight the tears that ain't comino

Or the moment of truth in your lies

When everything feels like the movies

And you bleed just to know you're alive- continuó cantando Eriol en un susurros, para que solamente Tomoyo lo escuchara.

-And I don't want the world to see me

'Cause I don't think that they'd understand

When everything's made to be broken

I just want you to know who I am- Entonaron juntos la estrofa, dejándose llevar por sus voces y por el suave y delicado sonido del viento al mecer las hojas. Tomoyo subió sus brazos y los entrelazó alrededor del cuello del pelinegro, sacándole una sonrisa al ojiazul, la cual correspondió.

Bailaron en silencio un rato, solamente siguiendo la imaginaria melodía. Mirándose a los ojos y sonriendo sin percatarse de ello.

-And I don't want the world to see me

'Cause I don't think that they'd understand

When everything's made to be broken

I just want you to know who I am- cantó Tomoyo con suavidad, maravillando nuevamente a Eriol con su dulce voz. El joven cerró sus ojos y simplemente se perdió en el mar de sensaciones en que la pelinegro le sumergía.

-And I don't want the world to see me

'Cause I don't think that they'd understand

When everything's made to be broken

I just want you to know who I am- Repitió nuevamente el joven, mientras continuaba con los ojos cerrados. Intentando guardar ese momento en su memoria, eternamente.

-I just want you to know who I am- entonó Tomoyo con maestría, y trayendo nuevamente al joven a la realidad.

-I just want you to know who I am- cantó Eriol, abriendo sus ojos y perdiéndose en un par de lagunas amatistas.

-I just want you to know who I am- susurraron al mismo tiempo, terminando la canción. Siguieron bailando unos segundos más, pero lentamente comenzaron a parar, hasta quedar de pie, abrazados. Se vieron fijamente a los ojos y la joven se empinó para darle un beso en la mejilla. Sintió la suavidad de sus labios contra la piel de su mejilla y sonrió por la muestra de afecto. Poco a poco la joven se fue separando, y aunque deseaba mantenerla eternamente entre sus brazos, la dejó ir.

Tomoyo abrió su bolso en silencio y sacó de él una cámara fotográfica. Se dio la vuelta y tomó una foto al paisaje, para luego retroceder unos pasos y tomarle una foto a él con la pequeña laguna detrás. Luego, le tomó otra foto de cerca y por último se acercó y lo abrazó, tomándose así una foto juntos, donde ella depositaba un beso nuevamente en su mejilla.

La joven guardó su cámara en silencio y se giró para verlo de pie, observándola con una ceja enarcada y una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios.

-¿Qué?- preguntó divertida ante su mirada.

-nada.- respondió el ojiazul, mientras se acercaba a ella. –Tomoyo yo quería…- comenzó a decir el joven, pero ella colocó uno de sus dedos sobre sus labios, impidiendo que continuara. La joven negó suavemente con la cabeza y se alejó de él con lentitud.

-Eriol, me tengo que ir. Me encantaría seguir aquí contigo, en este hermoso lugar.- comenzó a decir la pelinegra, mientras señalaba el sitio con sus brazos. –Pero no puedo. Es muy tarde y tengo un compromiso. Lo siento.- concluyó la joven, con una pequeña sonrisa, que denotaba tristeza. Antes de que pudiera replicar, la joven estaba nuevamente frente a él, empinándose y entrelazando sus brazos detrás de su cuello. Con lentitud, unió sus labios con los de él, reconociéndolos primero, para luego acariciarlos con suavidad y ternura.

El joven estaba en shock, peor rápidamente correspondió la sutil caricia y se dejo embriagar por el dulce sabor de ella. Cuando quiso estrecharla entre sus brazos, la joven se separó de él y dio dos pasos hacia atrás.

-Nos volveremos a ver muy pronto, Eriol Hiragizawa.- dijo la joven, antes de dar media vuelta y salir corriendo entre los árboles, perdiéndose en la inmensidad del parque.

El ojiazul se quedó quieto en su sitio por unos instantes, tratando de reponerse de la sorpresa, mientras intentaba asegurarse a si mismo, que había compartido un momento especial con una hermosa chica. Su ninfa del bosque, como el quería llamarla en su mente. Se acarició los labios con sus dedos y sintió la calidez de los de ella nuevamente, asegurándose así, que no se había tratado de un hermoso sueño. Miró su reloj y se sorprendió con lo que vio. Eran las 5.50 de la tarde.

-¿Cuándo pasó el tiempo?- se preguntó a si mismo, mientras comenzaba a caminar hacia la salida del bosque. Caminó en silencio por unos minutos hasta estar en los límites del parque. Se detuvo y giró para ver una vez más aquel bosquecito. Sonrió sinceramente y continuó su camino hacia su casa, donde Sakura lo estaba esperando.

* * *

Estaba frente a la puerta de su casa. No se atrevía a tocar, más bien, porque aún no podía alejar la imagen de Tomoyo de su mente y el sabor de sus labios. Estuvo de pie frente a la puerta Diez minutos, como un bobo, hasta que esta se abrió frente a él.

-Eriol, ¿Qué haces aquí afuera?- preguntó Sakura mientras lo miraba interrogante.

-Nada Sakura, acabo de llegar.- mintió el ojiazul. En verdad no sabría explicarle a su amiga, lo que pasaba por su mente en ese momento.

-Bueno, entra.- apresuró la castaña. En el instante en que entro escuchó un sonoro "Feliz Cumpleaños". Observó a todas las personas que estaban en el salón principal de su casa. Estaban sus padres, sus primos, sus amigos del colegio y de la universidad. Además de todas las personas que en algún momento se cruzaron en su camino y se volvieron importantes para él.

Se adentró entre la multitud de personas que se acercaban para felicitarlo y luego de saludar a su familia, vio acercarse a un joven castaño de su misma edad. Inmediatamente giró sus ojos y notó el rostro sonrojado de Sakura. Sonrió por ello, y se dispuso a esperar el encuentro con el muchacho.

-Feliz cumpleaños, amigo.- felicitó el castaño, mientras le daba un abrazo.

-Gracias, Syaoran.- dijo el ojiazul, mientras se separaba de su mejor amigo.

-Eriol, quería presentarte a alguien muy especial para mí, y a quien me tomé la molestia de invitar a tu cumpleaños. Se trata de mi prima.- dijo el castaño, mientras sonreía y llamaba a alguien a la lejanía. Eriol sonrió y asintió en silencio, esperando a la persona.

-Eriol, esta es mi querida prima, de quien tanto te he hablado en el pasado.- dijo el castaño, mientras halaba a una joven con delicadeza, colocándola frente a Eriol. El ojiazul abrió sus ojos por la impresión. Se trataba de la misma amatista que rondaba en sus pensamientos.

-Feliz cumpleaños, Eriol.- felicitó Tomoyo, mientras le sonreía con picardía.

-¿Se conocen?- preguntó Syaoran extrañado.

-Se podría decir que hemos compartido unos instantes a solas.- comentó como si nada la pelinegro, con una sonrisa. Eriol no salía de su asombro, cuando una canción lenta comenzó a sonar. Disculpándose con ambos castaños, invitó a Tomoyo a bailar.

-¿Sabias quien era yo desde el principio?- preguntó el joven, mientras la guiaba por la pista de baile.

-Si.- fue la simple respuesta de la joven, quien seguía sonriendo.

-¿y porque no me lo dijiste?- preguntó nuevamente el joven.

-No lo vi necesario.- contestó Tomoyo con diversión. –Además, tenías otras cosas de las que preocuparte Eriol. Como por ejemplo, el porque estuviste bailando por horas sin darte cuenta.- dijo Tomoyo en un susurro, para que solamente él escuchara.

-¿Cómo…?- comenzó a preguntar, cuando se vio interrumpido. La canción había acabado y la joven se separaba lentamente de él.

-Porque esa es una de las ventajas de ser una ninfa del bosque. Por cierto, revisa el bolsillo de tu pantalón, ahí encontraras mi regalo.- respondió Tomoyo con una sonrisa sincera, antes de dar media vuelta y caminar hacia donde se encontraba Syaoran conversando con Sakura. Inmediatamente se llevó sus manos a los bolsillos y sintió algo en ellos. Sacó el objeto y se encontró con un par de fotografías. Eran las que le había tomado Tomoyo en el parque, pero había una más. Una donde salían besándose. La miró con detenimiento, rememorando ese instante, cuando se percató de que en la esquina inferior había una leyenda en color plata. _Feliz Cumpleaños, Eriol. Dime, ¿Crees en la magia?_

Eriol sonrió ante esto. Tal vez, las fantasías de niños eran más que lo que uno se obligaba a ver y la magia si existía en realidad. Y con paso lento, se encaminó hacia donde estaban sus amigos, dispuesto a todo por retener junto a si, a su ninfa del bosque, y a quien sería su musa particular.

* * *


End file.
